Rencontre Fortuite - Rencontre Angélique
by DorianFF
Summary: Lorsque deux univers se rencontrent, les conversations que cela engendre peuvent être ... divertissantes. Quand l'archange Gabriel de Supernatural rencontre Joséphine, Ange gardien.


**Note de l'Auteur :**

 **Discours habituel, aucune des œuvres originales ne m'appartienne, mais je re'te propriétaire de l'histoire.**

 **Cette fic fait partie de la série des rencontres fortuites, crossovers SN/Autre avec Gabriel.**

 **La liste de la série est sur mon profil.**

 **PROFITEZ :**

Joséphine Delamarre, ange gardien… enfin… plus « gardien » qu'ange au final. Bien qu'elle ait effectivement une certaine quantité de Grâce. Contrairement à ses frères ou sœur, elle était finalement jeune, très jeune, née après que Dieu était parti du paradis. Et chose des plus étrange, nul ne la connaissait, à part Dieu, qui lui donnait des missions… sans jamais lui parler… les mails semblaient être son moyen de communication favoris… Il agrémentait même ses messages d'images de petits chérubins tout mimi. Au final, elle n'avait aucune connaissance de l'existence de ses frères et sœurs.

Autre différence, elle ne s'occupait pas vraiment de 'protéger' ses charges, ses missions étaient plus de résoudre les problèmes de famille, d'amour, de boulot, etc. Effectivement, si cela en venait au danger de mort ou autre, évidemment qu'elle intervenait. Comment résoudre un problème d'amour si l'un des deux est actuellement sous un train, la tête coupée en deux ? Comment résoudre des problèmes au boulot si le concerné a une corde nouée autour du cou ? Et bah c'est pas possible, tout bêtement.

Sinon, tout comme un ange, elle disposait de pouvoirs surnaturels, de grâce, bien qu'en quantité et en potence, elle aurait pu obtenir mieux. Même Castiel pourrait aisément la battre… puisqu'il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache comme se battre pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une chance.

Aujourd'hui, elle était sur un couple sur le point de se séparer avec 2 enfants, où la femme avait pris son mari en train d'embrasser sa meilleure amie. Mais la meilleure amie était en fait jalouse et avait fait chanter le mari pour ne pas que sa femme perde son boulot (puisque la « meilleure amie » était aussi sa boss), un baiser et elle gardait son emploi. Au final, la femme, Angéline, est partie sans laisser à Marc, le mari, le temps de s'expliquer. Lorsque Joséphine prit l'ampleur de la situation, elle commença à faire un plan pour les ramener ensemble. Comme par hasard, lorsque Marc allait au supermarché, Angéline allait à la pompe à essence, qui bizarrement se trouvait juste l'un à côté de l'autre, et Marc tentait inutilement de s'expliquer alors qu'Angéline le fuyait.

Après l'une de ces fois, elle alla dans un bar pour se changer les idées avec un autre homme, avec Joséphine, une amie de boulot, pour lui tenir compagnie. Au bout d'un moment, elle rencontra un certain Gabriel qui la draguait assez ouvertement, et au bout d'un moment, il lui fit comprendre qu'il voulait parler seul à seul. Elle le suivit, et il demanda :

« Petite question comme ça, c'est qui, ta copine, là-bas ? » dit-il en désignant Joséphine.

« Oh, elle, c'est une amie du boulot, elle est venue dans le coin récemment, et on est devenus amies très rapidement. » Répondit-elle.

« Donc tu disais à propos de ton va-finir-par-être-ex-mari ? » Continua-t-il.

« Ahhhhhhh, je rentrais du travail, un soir, et je l'ai vu embrasser ma « meilleure amie ». On avait deux enfants, on était ensemble depuis 10 ans, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça ? » Répondit-elle.

« Hm, triste… écoute, ça se voit que tu l'aimes encore, et je pense qu'il y a plus à cette histoire que tu ne le penses… donc je te propose qu'on se prenne un verre et un paquet de bonbon pour ce soir, ça marche ? » Proposa-t-il gentiment en lui prenant la main.

« Ouais… d'accord. »

Ils passèrent la soirée comme prévu. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Gabriel lui tendit un paquet de chocolats fourrés avec de l'alcool de menthe en lui disant « pour quand t'as pas de moral… mais si t'en as trop appelle-moi, hein, ce serait dommage de gâcher ! », et il partit.

« Bonsoir, sœurette, je t'ai jamais croisé avant… zarb ça. » Annonça Gabriel de derrière Joséphine lorsqu'il avança.

« Il ne me semble pas avoir de frère et sœur pourtant ! » Répondit-elle.

« Pourtant, tu es un ange, non, donc on est tous frère et sœur… même s'il y a mieux comme famille, on est d'accord, mais on reste frère et sœur, non ? » Répliqua-t-il.

« Peut-être, mais ça change rien au fait que je ne t'ai jamais croisé et que t'as failli foutre en l'air ma réparation ! » Annonça Joséphine. « Et puis c'est quoi ce bazar, j'ai pas de frère moi ! ».

« Erm, bien, alors je me présente, archange Gabriel, messager de Dieu. Loki, dieu nordique de la discorde et tours en tous genres. » Dit-il en saluant une foule invisible.

«… Ok, donc, juste un truc, vous allez rester là pendant que j'appelle l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche… »

« Nonon, ce ne sera pas nécessaire » l'interrompit Gabriel. Il claqua des doigts et un sac de bonbon apparut dans ses mains.

« Donc, sœurette, » continua-t-il devant l'expression ébahie de Joséphine. « Quand père adoré t'a fait naître ? Sûrement après sa fuite, je pense. » Joséphine reprit ses esprits.

« Il y a 60 ans, pourquoi ? Et c'est quoi c'te truc avec Dieu qui fuit, je comprends pas. »

« Pour faire simple, popa, après la chute de Lucy, était tellement déprimé qu'il ne s'occupait plus de grand-chose, et nos chers frangins ont décidés de devenir sans émotions, ce qui l'a déprimé encore plus et il a décidé de partir. »

« Bon, OK… et tu peux pas m'aider avec cette situation ? »

« Nope, désolé, ta mission, ton boulot, mais je veux bien rester jusqu'à la fin pour balancer des confettis ! »

Sur cela, Joséphine disparut avec un claquement de doigt, avec un air d'exaspération pouvant rendre Lucy sympathique à sa souffrance.

Après que Joséphine a réussi à faire rencontrer Angélique et Marc, Gabriel s'envola pour rejoindre Joséphine qui espionnait non-loin.

« Alors sœurette, ça va bien ta réparation ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oh nan, pas lui… » Soupira-t-elle, parfaitement consciente qu'il pouvait entendre. « Oui oui, très bien, merci, au revoir. » Dit-elle avec une voix faussement enjouée.

« Ah, regarde, ils s'embrassent ! C'est trop mignon, CONFETTIIIIIIIIS ! » Cria-t-il et il claqua des doigts, faisant pleuvoir des confettis à n'en plus finir sur le couple s'embrassant, trop occupés pour se rendre compte de l'étrange phénomène qui se passait autour d'eux.

Joséphine les regarda avec un air satisfait.

Les deux anges se regardèrent et partirent en même temps, claquant leurs doigts.

Le couple remarqua alors les confettis, se demandant comment ils ont bien pu arriver là, mais cela avait bien peu d'importance pour eux, mais ils gardèrent un confetti en souvenir de leurs retrouvailles et de la solidité de leur union.

 **Note de l'auteur :**

 **Commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Un peu moins drôle que l'autre avec Indi, mais il y a des trucs simpatoches quand même.**

 **La traduction Sur les ailes d'un ange est en bonne voie et sera publiée comme prévu sauf cas de force majeur. VOILOU**


End file.
